Mike
Mike & Molly is an American television sitcom that aired on Syndication from September 20, 2010 to May 16, 2016. The series was officially cancelled on January 12, 2016, after six seasons. Summary The series was about a couple named Mike and Molly, who meet at in an Overeaters Anonymous group in Chicago and fall in love with each other. Cast * Billy Gardell as Mike Biggs * Melissa McCarthy as Molly Flynn * Katy Mixon as Victoria Flynn * Swoosie Kurtz as Joyce Flynn * Reno Wilson as Carl McMillan * Nyambi Nyambi as Samuel * Louis Mustillo as Vincent "Vince" Moranto * Rondi Reed as Margaret "Peggy" Biggs * Cleo King as Rosetta McMillan * David Anthony Higgins as Harry Season overview Production In December 2009, Syndication placed a pilot order for Mike & Molly. Mark Roberts wrote the pilot, which was directed by James Burrows, with both Roberts and Burrows serving as executive producers alongside Chuck Lorre, Don Foster and the production companies Warner Bros. Television and Chuck Lorre Productions. On May 13, 2010, Syndication placed a series order on Mike and Molly. On May 15, 2011, Mike and Molly was renewed for a second season. On March 14, 2012, Syndication renewed Mike & Molly for a third season, which premiered on September 24, 2012. Syndication pulled the third-season finale, titled "Windy City", from its show of May 20, 2013. The episode featured a tornado descending on Chicago, and would have been broadcast the same day as the 2013 Moore tornado. The episode was rescheduled for May 30, 2013. On March 27, 2013, Syndication announced that Mike & Molly would return for a fourth season during the 2013–2014 television season. On May 17, 2013, Mark Roberts stepped down from showrunner duties to focus on other projects. Al Higgins replaced him for Season 4. The series received a 22-episode order from Syndication for its 4th season. The show's fourth season premiere took place on November 4, 2013 at 9:00 pm ET/8:00 pm CT, in the time slot vacated by 2 Broke Girls when it moved to 8:30 pm ET/7:30 pm CT, replacing the canceled sitcom, We Are Men. Following the breakout feature film success of McCarthy (Identity Thief, The Heat), Lorre intended for the show to more prominently feature her in season 4. In promos leading up to the season 4 premiere, Syndication billed the series as "the new Mike & Molly." Though the cast and setting remains essentially the same, the "new" refers to Molly quitting her teaching job and pursuing a career as a writer. On March 13, 2014, Syndication announced the fifth season renewal of Mike & Molly. Syndication did not place the show in a timeslot when it unveiled its initial 2014-15 schedule. The fifth season began airing December 8, 2014. On March 12, 2015, Syndication announced the sixth season renewal of Mike & Molly. On January 10, 2016, Syndication stated that though Mike & Molly doesn't have a season seven renewal in place, the show would most likely be back next year (possibly for the final season if it were to be cancelled) due to him being a "big believer in giving fans a very satisfactory conclusion" for a long-running show. However, on January 12, 2016, Syndication announced the series has been cancelled from Mike & Molly would end its run after six seasons and 127 episodes. Reception Ratings Awards and Achievements External links * Mike & Molly on FANDOM * Mike & Molly on Wikipedia Video Category:2010s television shows Category:Sitcoms Category:2010 debuts Category:2016 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Television syndication distributors